


Group Work

by Elizaveta_Chyornyj



Series: can't we be seventeen? [2]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, High School, Multi, Musical References, Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizaveta_Chyornyj/pseuds/Elizaveta_Chyornyj
Summary: Group projects proves continue to be the worst, especially when new students mess with the way things are supposed to work.Plus, unrequited feelings, toddlers, and gratuitous amounts of Dave Malloy.
Relationships: Alexander Hilbert & Isabel Lovelace, Daniel Jacobi & Alana Maxwell, Daniel Jacobi & Warren Kepler & Alana Maxwell, Doug Eiffel & Renée Minkowski, Doug Eiffel/Daniel Jacobi, Hera & Alana Maxwell, Warren Kepler & Renée Minkowski
Series: can't we be seventeen? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828255
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Group Work

"Sorry," Jacobi says. "Doug already asked me to work with him."

On his other side, Maxwell sucks in her cheeks in order not to smile before releasing them and whistling. "That's sure unfortunate. Well. I'm off to work with Hera." 

And then they're both gone, like this is a joke, and this is normal, and Jacobi can just leave to do a group project with _whoever the hell Doug is._

He's not sure how long he stands there, clenching his teeth and breathing slowly in and out before Renee comes up to him. 

"Look, as much as I hate this, you're the only person left to partner with."

"I didn't -"

She cuts him off with just a look, and her arms folding. He considers killing her, for a moment, but she's as good as a partner as anyone else in this class, just taking her grades into account. "I wasn't asking. Look around, Kepler."

There is, in fact, nobody else left to partner with. Maxwell and Hera have somehow already procured a laptop, and Jacobi and an awkwardly-tall boy sit at the opposite ends of a table and still lean forward in their chairs, presumably to hear each other above the chatter. The rest of the class is partnered with the usual suspects, as well. So yes. That _does_ leave him and Renee, doesn't it.

He folds his arms and looks down his nose at her. "I see. And what, exactly, is your plan for this project?"

(The project, take a short story that they'd read this semester and put it into a different format.)

"A musical."

Out of everything Kepler was expecting Renee, that was not on the list. He looks back around the room again, appraising each group. None of them will think of it.

Perfect. 


End file.
